


The Master of Philosophy

by evakuality



Series: Let's talk about it [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Discussions of sex, M/M, Missing Scene, some ignorant language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: Part of the 'lets talk about it' series, standalone fics that fit into that general heading and which all deal with moderately awkward conversations.In this one, Isak and Even talk through some of Isak's worries about sex.





	The Master of Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to Arin, who stepped in to beta this for me. You're always such a star!!
> 
> This was the last of the fics I had done in my little notebook (yay! no more transcribing!) but I have several ideas and prompts for this series so I'll work on those in between other things. That means you can expect more of these at some point but I'm not sure when.

Even’s pleasantly sated, blissful in his usual post-orgasm haze.  His breathing has returned to normal, his legs no longer feel boneless, his head has lost the sensation of floating and he’s relaxed, long limbs flopped out on the bed wherever they fell.  There’s a slight sting in his ass, a gentle, welcome reminder that Isak’s dick was just in there. He sighs happily, looks over at Isak who is doing _his_ usual post-sex snooze.  His hand is tucked under his chin, cheek smooshed a little where it rests on his fingers.  His mouth is slightly open and his hair is standing in many wild directions. Joyful happiness explodes in Even’s chest as Isak snuffles a little and his eyelids flutter.  Even reaches out a thumb so he can gently run his fingers along that beloved cheek and Isak’s mouth twitches into a tiny smile in the wake of Even’s fingers.

Isak stirs, mumbles something, and moves so he can press his body into Even’s, his leg coming to rest possessively over Even’s.  It belongs there, Even thinks. They haven’t been together long, just a couple of months, and already Even can’t imagine life without Isak.  He’s wormed his way into Even’s heart so quickly and so thoroughly that Even is hard pressed to remember life before. It should be scary, Even knows he should be wary of something that’s taken him over so completely in such a short time.  And yet, it feels right. Natural. Like this is how it’s supposed to be.

Also sappy as fuck.  But that’s what Isak does to him, particularly in these small flickers of time caught between one moment and the next.

Even lies there, patiently.  Knows these small sleeps of Isak’s never last long.  It’s one of his favorite times anyway, lying with Isak when he naps, running his fingers through the soft hair or along a warm-skinned shoulder.  Even lies, thinking. Enjoying. There’s a peace here like this, in the aftermath of a sometimes hormone-fueled sex session. They’re sated, the desire that rages so often is done for now, and they can lie like this, together.  Warm and cozy and blissful.

Then Isak stirs against him, the small snuffly sounds becoming more purposeful as he makes an inquisitive noise into Even’s neck.  And this is Even’s _other_ favorite time.  When Isak is still boneless and satisfied, soft and sweet and Even’s.  No grumpy sarcasm or witty banter, as much as Even also loves those sides of him.  In these moments, Isak often gets philosophical or profound or nakedly honest. It delights Even, trying to picture which one it will be on any given day.  He’s usually wrong, still not entirely used to the way Isak’s mind ticks, even though it feels like he’s known him forever.

Today, Isak is quiet when he wakes, letting his breath soften as he stirs into consciousness.  It leads Even to think this might be a philosophical day, one where Isak offers one of his own truths in that quietly confident way he has.

“It’s weird,” Isak mumbles, moving so he can look up into Even’s face.

“What is?” Even asks, stupidly eager to indulge whatever Isak might be thinking, always desperate to soak up a little more Isak knowledge.

“It’s always you,” Isak says, sounding wistful and Even can’t help the chuckle that slips out at the words.

“I certainly hope so.  I believe you said once that I was the man in your life.”

That earns him a tired slap and a growl.  “Dork. You know that’s not what I meant.”

Even nods.  “Yeah, I know.”  He doesn’t, not really.  This could be any one of a number of things, though it’s obvious from the serious tone that Isak didn’t mean something romantic.  Or at least not the sort of ‘man in my life’ romantic they sometimes indulge in. That could never be described as ‘weird’ anyway.  But Even can’t resist the chance to tease. Still, it seems like Isak wants a serious talk, so Even squeezes his shoulder to let him know he’s stopped being silly.  It’s not a philosophical day then, or being profound. It seems like today is about honesty.

“I mean,” Isak says after a long moment where he looks deep in thought and Even gets caught up in the beauty of his face as it squishes in on itself in contemplation.  The wistful tone is back in his voice. “It’s always you who … gets fucked. You know?”

“I’m pretty sure you’re always there too,” Even says, letting his lips brush over Isak’s hair because he can hear the vulnerability in the low voice.

“You know what I mean,” Isak grumbles.  “I always have my dick in you, not the other way round.”

There’s a sense of longing there now, a curiosity that Even’s never heard before when Isak has discussed sex.  Not that they’ve ever been all that open about it. It’s been something they’ve _done_ rather than talked about in any great detail.

“Mmmm,” Even agrees.  “I always thought that was how you wanted it.  But we can do the other if you want.”

Isak flushes and shuffles restlessly, his eyes dragged away from Even’s.  “I … kind of do?” he says, and the hesitant question is clear in his voice and in the sharp tension of his body.  “But … but … it also seems really weird.”

Even thinks he knows what Isak means, but he wants to be sure.  “Weird how?” he asks, keeping his voice as gentle as he can, trying not to let his happiness seep into his tone.  Talking about this … it’s not _easy,_ exactly.  But there’s part of Even that’s rejoicing.  If they can talk about this, that means something.  That means stability and trust. It means hope.

Isak’s voice is shaking when he continues, however, and Even knows he has to try to reel in his own reactions and try to work with Isak’s.  Because Isak is obviously finding this hard. “Like … like, I dunno. Like that makes things _really_ gay.”

“Baby,” Even says, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.  That’s _really_ not the right response to this situation, not given how clearly uncomfortable Isak is, but he does want to drop the tension in the air if he can.  “I think you’re way way beyond possibly gay.”

Isak shifts again, and his fingers drum a restless beat on Even’s chest.  “But … doesn’t it feel … like … submissive? Like how a man shouldn’t be?”

Because this is important to Isak, and there’s so clearly a need to _understand_ behind the ignorance and offensive nature of the question, Even takes a few moments to consider before he answers.

“Do I seem submissive to you?”

Isak shakes his head.  “No.”

“Do I seem like less of a man just because you sometimes put your dick in my ass?”

“Never!” Isak says, sounding horrified.  He pats Even’s chest as if to emphasize the idea.  Even squeezes his shoulder in return, trying to show Isak that it’s okay and he’s not really suggesting Isak thinks that way.  But he’s trying to make a point.

“So why would it be different if it was you?”

Isak shrugs.  “I don’t know,” he whispers.  “I just … it just seems …” He sighs, presses his face into Even’s neck.  “It seems so big, so final.” Even can barely hear the words, as muffled as they are in his neck.  But he can understand the fear that sits behind them, hear it in the wobble on the last word and feel it in the tension in the body that’s tucked so tightly into his own.  He gets it; it wasn’t so long ago that Even himself had to think about what it would be like. And the idea _was_ a little confronting at first, Even admits, even if he’s come to love the feeling.

“Baby,” he says, letting his fingers trail soothing lines over Isak’s back and shoulder, “you don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“But I do though.  Want to, I mean,” Isak huffs, clearly irritated with himself.  “You .. you seem to enjoy it.”

He smiles, a tiny tug of his lips as he obviously remembers the way Even is when they’re together.  The noises he makes, the way he moves, presses back, asks for more. It’s not like it’s hard to know how much Even likes it.

“I do,” Even smiles, allowing the burn in his ass to resurface in his conscious.  Lets himself revel in it again. “It’s fucking amazing, and you’re amazing at it. I’d be happy being the bottom for the rest of my life if that’s what you wanted.”

“Why though?” Isak asks, pulling back to scan Even’s face.  “Why do you like it?”

He sounds baffled, like he can’t quite understand why it might be good, and Even laughs.  “Because it feels amazing. Because the way your dick feels inside makes it feel so fucking intense when I come, because I love the way I can feel you for a while after it’s over.”  He shrugs. “Because it’s great.”

“Oh,” Isak says, sounding bewildered.  “I always thought you did it because you were being nice to me.”

Even laughs again.  “I may be a saint and put up with a lot, baby.  But even I’m not _that_ nice.  If I didn’t enjoy it, we’d be doing something else.”

“I want to try,” Isak states abruptly, and this time there’s defiance in his voice.  “I just … worry.”

“We can take it as slow as you like,” Even says.  “New Year resolution maybe.”

Isak snorts softly.  “New Year resolution?”

“Yeah.  For you to try it and see what you think.  Sometime next year; that gives you a lot of time.  And if you don’t like it …” Even says with a shrug, “then we resolve to let it be and I’ll get to have all the mind blowing orgasms.”

Isak laughs at that.  “You’re not hogging all the best ones,” he says.  “You’ll see. I’m going to be the master of bottoming.”

Grinning, Even kisses him.  “Is that so?”

“Mmmmhmmm,” Isak says, body melting into the kiss.  “Gonna learn from the best.”

Even’s heart flips over at that.  He’s not used to Isak’s brand of honesty yet.  To the way Isak will just say this stuff as if it’s self evident.  As if it’s obvious that Even is _the best._  To offset some of the exquisitely sweet feeling that’s sweeping through his body, Even pokes at Isak’s hip.  “You want to start some lessons?”

“Hmmmm?” Isak says, his voice a soft murmur as he looks close to sleep again.

“You want to start practising for bottoming?”

“In what way?”

Even’s response is to wriggle his fingers suggestively in front of Isak’s face.  Isak’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open. His interest is clear in the way he licks his lips and his gaze flickers from Even’s fingers to his face and back again.

“Mmmm,” he says, suddenly sounding much wider awake.  “I guess some practice _would_ be wise.  You know … for science.”

Even’s fingers drop to Isak’s sides and he starts skimming down his body with the very tips, delicately, gently.  Intending to inflame and arouse. Isak’s skin shivers in their wake and his smile is intrigued.

 _“Definitely_ going to be the master of this,” he says as if it’s the final word. And Even laughs softly as he bends to kiss Isak again.  It startles Even sometimes, just how fearless Isak can be. Not five minutes ago he was worried and afraid, stressed about the very idea of being that _gay._  But now he’s determined, willing to try and wanting to know for himself.  It always takes Even a lot longer to turn his head around the way Isak does, and he admires his boy so much because of it.

Isak’s right about one thing: he _is_ the master.  Master of philosophy.  Master of courage.  Master of honesty.


End file.
